


Did I What?

by PatPrecieux



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Easter Egg Hunt, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: Rosie's first Easter Egg HuntThe Archive initially posted this from a draft with No paragraph breaks. Just re-edited. Have a drink on me and read this again without a magnifying glass. Lol ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_am_lampy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_lampy/gifts).



> Sherlock appoints himself the "Easter Eggs-pert."

"Jawwwwnn, I have multiple degrees from university, and it's generally acknowledged I am more intelligent than 99.99% of the human race. Therefore, I forsee no difficulties in my planning and executing an Easter Egg Hunt for Rosie. Afterall, she's only one two year old, hardly the Fifth Northunmberland Fusiliers."

John regarded his husband with affectionate skepticism. "I realize it's not brain surgery, love, but you've never..."

"Had the word never deterred me to this point, you would have no husband and no unlimited exemplary sex, doctor."

"That's true, so if your heart is set on doing this, carry on."

"What does my cardiovascular system have to do with anything? Surely, eggs are more a digestive tract subject."

"You great git, I meant...nevermind what I meant, just have fun. Oh by the way, nice of you to admit that .01% of the population is smarter than you. Mycroft always did say he's the smarter brother."

"I said no such thing! You can't just walk away after a slanderous remark like that John. Jaaawwwnnn!"

~~~***~~~

Friday afternoon, his shift at the clinic over for the week, John headed home hopefully ready for whatever he might find. As he rode the tube towards Baker Street, he couldn't help but smile. Sherlock was so dedicated to his Easter project, he had even abstained from "carnal desires" as the detective had put it.

Entering the flat, he was struck by the silence. In part, he knew, to Rosie being with Molly today and tomorrow so as not to spoil the "Easter Bunny's" surprise, but also due to what he prayed was Sherlock deep in concentration and not felled by a disaster.

He found Sherlock looking not only intense, but absolutely fricking adorable. The entire kitchen had been transformed into the Holmes Egg Dying Factory. For a moment, John just watched amazed at the artistry.

Sherlock had used a rainbow of colored dyes, stencils, glitter, and even stickers of flowers, bees and butterflies to make his version of "Tiffany" eggs.

Delight dancing in his eyes, Sherlock grinned. "The verdict John?"

"Beautiful, just like you."

"It's simply chemistry John, followed by a modicum of artistic talent. I am pleased you approve however. Before you ask, these are all natural vegetable dyes, no poison or carcinogens."

"Have to say, Bugs, wasn't thinking of your eggs being a toxic waste hazard."

"Why are you referencing bugs? The only bugs involved are the ladybug stickers on the green eggs. I wouldn't put bugs in Rosie's food."

John felt soft and gooey inside at this ridiculous bit of fierce innocence. "Not bugs, honeybee, Bugs. You know Bugs Bunny as in "What's up Doc?"

"It seems unlikely a bunny who is aware of a bug infestation should feel the need to ask a doctor..."

John groaned, "Stop, stop stop stop. Let's forget I said anything, besides I'm not really worried about chemistry or bugs. How long for those to dry?"

"Ideally, several hours for maximum success, why do you ask?"

"Because right now I'm definitely more interested in biology." He pulled the taller man down into a passionate kiss, and pointed to their bedroom.

"But John, my eggs!"

"Sherlock, we're not waiting for them to hatch, and I for one have zero interest in spending hours watching egg coloring dry. Hours spent watching you come apart in our bed on the other hand."

"Perhaps we should not rush the drying process. So tell me, Captain, what did you have in mind?"

~~~***~~~

The rest of Friday was a blur of sex, sushi and spectacular egg creations. Saturday began well past noon, no sushi, less eggs and more sex. "Well", John thought, "what better time to be boffing like bunnies than Easter weekend."

Finally giving in to the lure, and more, the NEED for a shower, John emerged to find Sherlock blowing up balloons.

"Not a birthday party love."

"Obviously John, but there is a scientific method at work here. As you know, I have various plastic eggs filled with little trinkets, no choking hazards thank you, and Dr.Watson sanctioned healthy snacks. Don't tsk, dark chocolate is full of anti-oxidents. Should any of these be overlooked, there's no harm."

"The real eggs left unfound would definitely prove problematic in my opinion, therefore each will have a balloon attached to eliminate the threat of our being asphyxiated next week by a moldy, rotten surprise."

"Brilliant Bonny Boy. I agree, spoiled eggs are no treat. What other innovations have you in store?"

"For one, I have padded the Easter Basket with a dozen individual foam nests for the eggs to rest in, et voilá, no cracked shells. Easter food poisoning, bit not good. AND", Sherlock selected two eggs and led John to the hall closet, "look and be astounded."

Peering into the black space John chuckled, "They glow in the dark! You're a star."

Sherlock looked slightly embarrassed, "These two are the only one's. They were a bugger to do, but I thought finding these under her bed might convince Rosie no monsters have taken up residence there."

John couldn't resist snogging his detective senseless. " You are sweeter than Mrs.Hudson's boxes of biscuits. Speaking of boxes, what's this from Harrods? Did you order more purple shirts?", he teased.

Sherlock blushed absolute scarlett, "No it's just something I saw, it's nothing really. Only silliness, don't bother."

"Oh no you don't genius. You've piqued my curiosity, open it up."

Suddenly painfully shy, dark curls falling across his forehead, Sherlock revealed the contents to be a bubble gum pink dress, just Rosie's size, that was a chaos of lace, embroidery and satin bows.

The wetness that gathered in John's eyes spilled down his cheeks, "Oh Sherlock that's so..."

"I know John utterly ridiculous. Whatever motivated me to purchase this, I can't imagine."

“I can, darling, your love for our daughter. It is the furthest thing from ridiculous that ever was. It's lovely, and YOU thought to buy Rosie her first Easter outfit. Never occurred to me. Didn't think I could love you more, but I was wrong. You are my Easter miracle."

"I'm glad you like it, but the existence of miracles has yet to be proven. At best, mass hysteria is a likely explanation. Your thoughts?"

With a fond sigh, and fingers pinching the bridge of his nose, the blogger only answered, "It's a good thing you're a bloody sensational shag."

~~~***~~~

Easter morning dawned, if you could call it that, to a soaking rain. Being London, the husbands hadn't even given thought to hunting eggs outdoors. As soon as the plastic and real eggs, one life-size chocolate bunny and a fluffy stuffed duck (no chicks for the princess of park duck feeders) were hidden, Rosie, dressed in her Easter Finest, began the search.

It didn't matter if her understanding of the occasion was somewhat lacking, she was thrilled, almost as much as her proud Dads. Once she realized a balloon meant success, the real eggs were quickly gathered. In time all but one of the plastic eggs was found.(Sherlock would "neglect" to tell John THAT egg had the detectives favorite lemon drops in it. Bad for Rosie at any rate.)

In turn, the chocolate bunny and Duck-Duck, Sherlock huffed at the lack of originality, "Sherlock, she's TWO!", were added to the "loot", along with the glowing eggs under the kiddie bed where, Rosie deduced, a neon rabbit who laid eggs now lived.

"John, physiologically rabbits do not..."

"Again, you berk, TWO YEARS OLD", he growled but without heat.

The excitement waning, Mrs.Hudson, the officially designated photographer, went down to retrieve the egg shaped tarts she had made instructing Sherlock to make the tea.

As Sherlock made his way towards the kettle, John spoke gently, "Love, this was perfect. I'm so proud of you, have to ask though, are you ok with cracking the eggs to eat?"

"Of course John. The purpose of Easter eggs is to eat them. At any rate, I have an entire portfolio of digital photos cataloguing my masterpieces. Besides, it's never too early for Rosie to learn that there are acceptable parameters in which objects can be cracked, smashed or broken."

"There's a terrifying thought I'll never get out of my head. Go on then, you make the tea while I assist Rosie in creating carnage."

Sherlock readied the tea bags for brewing and ran the hot tap to warm the mugs. Then he heard Rosie shriek followed by a howl of childish giggles. It was her favored display of delight which, Sherlock always thought, was of a vocal pitch to rival feral cats.

A moment later, John called out, "Sherlock, did you...?"

At that point, the hot water pipes chose to rumble loudly, "Pardon? Couldn't hear you John. Did I what?"

Receiving no response, Sherlock came out of the kitchen to the sight of Rosie gleefully clutching the remnants of two of the eggs, while she, herself, was covered head to toe in raw eggs.

Wavering between being cross and dissolving into laughter, John picked a piece of eggshell off his cheek and hissed through a suppressed smile, "I said, did you hard boil the eggs before you dyed them?"

Looking dumbly back and forth between his husband and his little girl, the "World's Only Consulting Detective" swallowed once, blinked twice, wet his lips and and pouted, "Hard boil the eggs? It's always something!"

**Author's Note:**

> Blessed Easter to all those who celebrate. For other friends, may joy and peace, hope and love fill your day.


End file.
